Predictable
by Trekkie101
Summary: Regina might be in love again, and she might have gotten everything she's ever wanted as a result. But how good is the former Evil Queen at being in love? Does she remember how? Did she ever learn? rated M for sexy times and content; referenced tw: non-con Two-shot


**Predictable**

**Summary: Regina might be in love again, and she might have gotten everything she's ever wanted as a result. But how good is the former Evil Queen at being in love? Does she remember how? Did she ever learn? rated M for sexy times and content; referenced tw: non-con Two-shot**

Chapter 1: A Pattern

The first time he slept with Regina, he couldn't focus on anything but the feel of her skin under his fingertips and wet heat of her body as he slid himself deeply inside of her. There must have been words whispered between them, and when he showered the next day, he discovered a fingernail scratch buried under his thick hair, but he didn't remember anything about that afternoon except that he felt like he was coming home.

It would be the first and last time they made love before Zelena was defeated, and with her defeat came the reappearance of a woman he had thought was long gone from his life. The smell and warmth of her would haunt him after that, making Marian feel alien in his tent and in his arms. For weeks, he would be tortured by the feeling that he should be with Regina, and not with his wife, and for weeks, he would be fooled by thick brown hair and copper skin.

Only when Elsa's mistake, in the form of a spear of ice, revealed the green skin and glowing eyes hidden under a Marion-shaped glamour spell would they all realize why Robin had felt so lost beside her. Zelena, escaping Rumple's attempt to execute her, had created for herself the safest identity in Storybrooke. Indeed, Marian was probably the only person she could have become that had not immediately sparked the Evil Queen's suspicion as Regina had kept herself hidden far away from Robin and his true love.

So, by the time Robin found himself in bed with his soul mate once more, enough time had passed that the experience felt brand new again. Lost, once more, in a forest of heaving breath, curly hair that felt silky and familiar, and heat—delicious, wet heat—Robin took her again and again until his muscles were jelly and his head light.

Therefore, it took more than a month for Robin to realize that Regina had a very... particular way of making love.

Some nights, they would spend hours in the park with their sons, or at the library pouring over renditions of too-familiar stories, or on the couch raucously delighting in a board game or a movie and ice cream. These nights would always end with smiles, goodnight kisses to foreheads, showers together or separate, and flannel pajamas. Robin cherished them, called them "family nights" in his head where he treasured Regina for bringing joy back into his son's life and imagined what their children might look like someday.

Other nights, Regina would run a manicured finger down his neck from earlobe to collarbone while they were sitting around the table after dinner. She might methodically place rinsed dishes in the machine that finished washing them by bending purposefully at the waist, her skirt pulled deliciously taut across her ass on display for him. She often suggested wine, or beer, his new favorite aspect of this particular realm. Occasionally, she would even arrange for Roland's visits with Little John and Mulan to coincide with Henry's nights at Emma's.

On these nights, Robin would find her in their bedroom, disrobing for him in front of a mirror so that he could see every inch of coffee-creamer skin. Their mouths would meet in open kisses, lips and teeth suckling and tongues playing lightly against one another. Regina's hands would lift his shirt from his torso, then undo the button and zipper of his blue jeans until his clothes were a heap on the floor and she was on her knees before him.

Their room would be darkened by evening, and she would have left all of the lights off, so that her skin was only highlighted by the glow of streetlights through her sheer curtains. In that yellowed sheen, he would sink fingers into her hair as her mouth enveloped his cock, tongue tracing veins and cheeks hollowed as she sucked firmly. Once he was groaning her name repeatedly, unable to come up with words outside of those three syllables, she would stand and settle beneath the comforter, opening her arms for him to slide into.

Once there, his cock would sink home amidst dual whimpers, and she would wrap her palms around his head while he used her hip bones to drive into her. She was always wet and hot—her skin, her mouth, her pussy—and she always moaned brokenly seconds before he did.

After several weeks of this pattern, Robin decided to shake things up a little bit. After their sons were in bed, he found Regina in the shower with shampoo in her hair. He stripped his clothes off quickly, throwing them in the general direction of the hamper, and slid into the shower behind her. As his hands slid around her waist from behind, she started and gave a little shriek. He chuckled, then slid his hands through her soapy hair, nudging her forward into the stream of water so he could coax the suds out. When she was shampoo free, he let his hands wander down to grasp her full breasts, pressing open kisses along the watery column of her throat. Regina hummed in delight, until one of his hands slid down to the curls between her thighs.

Before he knew what had happened, Regina had slid out of his arms, spun around, and dropped gracefully to her knees before him, grasping his manhood with one warm hands and covering the tip with her mouth. Several minutes later, he was gasping her name into the steam as he came in her mouth. She rose, kissed him deeply, then left the shower. After recovering, he found her dried and in her pajamas under the covers, sleepy and quiet.

Even more determined the next night, Robin had made sure he was in bed before her. She glanced at him, shirtless, in bed and seemed to hesitate in choosing nightclothes. Then, she slipped on a silk nightgown he had not seen before and swayed over to the bed, her eyes dark and heavy-lidded. When she had slid into bed next to him, he pulled her body so they lay flush against one another and devoured her mouth. She slid one hand under his head and participated in the kiss with great passion, but when one of his hands slipped under the hem of her nightgown to brush over her pussy, she slid her free hand down that same arm and linked their hands, pulling them to rest beside his head as she tilted her hips and guided him into her.

It took a little work, but as he thrust slowly into her, he watched a look of concentration cross her face and felt her inner muscles ripple around his cock. The sensation was overwhelming and he buried his face in her neck as his thrusts became more erratic. As they fell over the edge together, he heard Regina whimper and felt those same ripples milking his cock.

A few days later, as she followed the path of her palms down his body to the bulge in his pants, he grasped gently at her forearms and pulled her back up to stand in front of him once again. Kissing her slowly, he helped her unbutton his slacks and push them down to his ankles. Still kissing her, turned them and nudged her hips until she sat, their lips finally breaking a part as he lowered himself to his knees before her. She looked alarmed, so he ran his palms up and down her thighs in what he thought was a soothing pattern and kissed her once more. As his fingers neared her curls, his torso nudging her knees a part, she pulled away from his kiss and looked towards their bedroom door.

"I think I hear Roland," she gasped, flying off the bed and grabbing his robe from the desk chair. Pulling it on so hastily that she didn't realize the belt was tied, she yanked open the door and was gone before he could even stand.

She didn't return to the room until almost an hour later, and although he had struggled mightily to stay awake for an explanation, the day's work caught up with him and he fell asleep on top of the blankets before she appeared. Guiltily flicking a wrist to settle him under the warm comforter, Regina pulled on a pair of pants and a top before squeezing onto the very edge of the bed. Sleep evaded her until dawn, and she rose gratefully to start breakfast.

It was the first night they had not slept in one another's arms since his return to her life almost two months ago.

**A/n I am fascinated (in a horrified, my-heart-breaks-for-her way) by Regina's marriage to Leopold and how that has affected her life. Consider this a study in character and circumstance.**

**A/n#2 Please be patient with me! I teach full-time but I am almost finished with my other OQ story, so I am hoping to finish this two-shot soon. Thank you for caring enough about my story to be concerned about the next update.**


End file.
